1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic materials which are useful in preparing polymers particularly useful in the graphic arts and photographic arts. In one of its aspects, it relates to the use of such materials to prepare polymers which are incorporated into radiation-sensitive elements to obtain a desirable combination of properties.
2. Description of Related Art
The formation of polymerizable vinyl arylsulfonamide esters which are soluble in acetone, which is the preferred solvent for coating polymeric binders for radiation-sensitive elements is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,469 issued Mar. 31, 1981 to the present inventors. These monomers were formed by a simple condensation reaction of a vinyl aryl halide with a hydroxy compound. The method of preparation of these monomers, however, results in only a limited range of monomers useful for the purposes intended.
It would be highly desirable to have additional monomers which are soluble in acetone and polymers thereof which are useful as binders for photographic materials.